


Merry Christmas

by starrdxst



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Ellie & Joel Bonding (The Last of Us), F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Parent Joel (The Last of Us), Protective Joel (The Last of Us), Softie Joel (The Last of Us), joel is such a good dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 20:53:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30094965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrdxst/pseuds/starrdxst
Summary: Joel and Ellie spend Christmas together while on the road
Relationships: Ellie & Joel (The Last of Us)
Kudos: 8





	Merry Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Additional info: joel being a dad, this is short af im sorry, this is from my wattpad drafts, so it's old as hell, but hey it's cute, ellie and joel deserves so much love <3
> 
> * spelling mistakes will be fixed asap

It was very difficult to keep track of the date but Ellie always marked it down on her handmade calendar after her real one got lost.

Joel had no idea, but she is planning to have some fun on Christmas. The harsh winters can be draining but Ellie makes sure to go all out in any way she can.

"We can warm up at the next building we come across. It shouldn't be too far now." The man grumbles out, jogging lighting while breathing on his hands to keep them warm.

"Joel- you can take your jacket back. Look, I'm fine!" Ellie yells out, feeling a little guilty knowing he was cold. Earlier she was shivering because her thin hoodie wasn't enough to keep the heat in so Joel took off his tan jacket and put it on her.

"I'm fine, Ellie. I don't want you gettin' sick."

That was the end of that. She knew not to push his buttons like before. At least he cared enough to give what he had.

Once inside a vacant hotel, Ellie smirks while she balls up some snow, throwing it right at his head, a burst of laughter immediately leaving her mouth.

"Merry Christmas, Fucker!" She shouts and runs to hide, balling up more snow.

Joel chuckles and takes on the challenge, grunting as he bent down to gather snow in his hands. "Oh, you're so gonna regret this, Kiddo." He teases, soon sneaking up on her and throwing it at her back, running off as she did before.

Laughter and bright smiles were shared between the pair for about an hour, messing around in the deep, fluffy snow. Eventually, they calmed down and sat around a small pit of fire, huddled together.

"I had fun today." Ellie sighs out, leaning on his shoulder, snuggling up under his arm.

Joel grins slightly and nods in agreement. "I did too, Kiddo."

There was a pause - silence taking over. To his surprise, she had fallen asleep against him. He then covers her with an old cover they found and places her head onto his lap. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, he looks down with a small smile: "Merry Christmas, Babygirl."


End file.
